dungeonforgedgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sal'lazaar Sandstrider
Sal'lazaar Sandstrider was a dragonborn barbarian hailing from a distant desert tribe in the world of Eldor. Characterization Sal'lazaar, or Sal, for short, was a dragonborn travelling the world of Eldor with a few other unlikely compatriates. He was quite large, towering above most others at 6'6" and a hefty 127kg (280lbs) of muscle to power him through most obstacles. His scales were a bright, brass colour which only served to make him stick out more in crowds. His eyes were red and shaded by a heavy brow. The scales of his left arm bear the engraving of a serpent coiling from his shoulder to his wrist, the head on the back of his hand. There was also a large scar along his collarbones, meeting at his spine and sternum. When not in combat or about to be in combat, Sal'lazaar was rather boisterous, his personality as identifiable as his appearance, though he could become quickly irate in the presence of illusions, mirages or other trickery. He also possessed a strong moral identity and would not allow any percieved wrongdoing from taking place if he could help it, ignoring the actual legality of any occurance. He also snored terribly loudly. Sal'lazaar typically wore the thick, cured hides of various desert beasts as an armour against both the elements and any violence he would most likely find himself part of, using a maul crafted from the horn of a young dragon to smash his way out of these situations, assuming he wants to get out before he's done, that is. As of recetly, his maul has been enchanted to be Thundering, and thus it was capable of stunning Sal's foes and dealing even greater amounts of damage. Sal, unfortunately, perished in a conflict with a large force of Lavenders. He had died as he lived, with hammer in hand, fury in his eyes and passion in his heart. Story Sal'lazaar Sandstrider was, once upon a time, a well respected warrior from a tribe of desert dwelling dragonborn. Specifically, he was a Sulphurous Striker, said to be blessed by one of the local spirits of the tribe, the spirit of the Sulphurous Serpent. The Serpent was a spirit associated with toxins, anger and stealth. At the tender age of 5, Sal'lazaar was taken to the sacred land of the Serpent, a cave surrounded by black sand and filled with sulphurous vapours, along with a group of other children. The group was tasked with finding the other exit of the tunnels, those that did would be blessed by the Sulphurous Serpent and become true members of the tribe. Unbeknownst to all, a blue dragon had taken up residence in the cave, his lair blocking the other exit. At first, infighting in the group was rife, each child determined to be the only one to exit alive. A few particularly charismatic children gathered others to themselves, each group working together, but only for glory. Sal's group was small, but worked well together, each member actively attempting to aid the others in order for a greater chance of survival in the toxic caverns. The caverns themselves were often filled with large, serpentine monsters, however, these had been captured and tamed by the dragon's kobold minions, strangely resistant to the poisonous vapours. Some groups were dispatched by these minons directly, surviving dredges being picked up by other groups. One group that charged ahead simply walked into the dragon's waiting maw. When finally Sal'lazaar encountered the draconic feind, all survivors had become part of his group, which, through it's growth, had become stronger and achieved greater levels of cohesion as new skills were added. Despite the youth of the assembled, through teamwork they managed to slay the draconic fiend with relatively few casualties. During this battle, Sal'lazaar was overwhelmed by a rage so great that he was able to use it to break the dragon's horn off without assitance, screaming victory as he plunged it's terrible peak into the dragon's body. The remaining survivors exited the caves with their heads held high, drenched in the wyrm's vital fluids. Deemed blessed by the Serpent, as well as several other spirits, the children were accepted into the tribe. Rumour quickly passed that Sal'lazaar, who entered a rage that slayed a dragon, was a choson of the Suphurous Serpent, spirit of rage. The guardians of the tribe took him to be trained as one of them, even teaching him how to harness his great fury to protecting those he was kin with. Upon coming of age, Sal'lazaar was given a mighty warhammer, crafted using the very horn of the dragon he helped slay so many years ago. Also bequeathed upon him is the secret of Breath, a sacred honour of his clan. A roar of pride accompanied by the gaseous sulfur of the caves, Sal'lazaar accepted his position and role in the tribe. Many years of fighting for his people followed, with Sal'lazaar earning a great many honours and defeating more foes than he had scales. One day, however, Sal'lazaar was coaxed into a rage he had never felt before by an enemy, a psion, and killed his allies while the psychic got away. He returned in shame, electing to be exiled for his betrayl of his kin. He now seeks the psion who tricked him, aiming to slay him and regain his honour in the eyes of his clan and himself. Statblock Category:4e Category:Player Character Category:Dragonborn Category:Barbarian Category:4th Edition Campaign Category:Deceased